Our Special Place
by More Than It Hurts You
Summary: It starts with a place where they can always go to get away from the madness.Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

_So this is one of the many things I've written, and I didn't see how it would fit in to my other Fic. So I made this maybe it's a one shot or maybe I can come up with another chapter It all depends if people like it._

Our Special Place

Waves crash down on the shore and made a calming sound, which is much needed since the chaos that ensued after her rebirth. The death of the old her took place on this very beach, with the same companion. That day will always live on in her memory because it was the day she realized she was in love. She was lost in thought as she and her companion walked down the beach. "Are you okay? You've haven't spoken a word since we got here." This pulled her away from her thoughts "hmm, oh, yeah I was just thinking."

"About?"

"Things…and how they've changed so much since I met you."

"For the better I hope" she said playfully

"I would think so; we are here together aren't we"

"I love the way that sounds "we" and "together" especially when I hear you say them and know you're talking about us." she said with a smile

"Hey remember what happened here?" she said coming to a stop as they reached the pier.

"I believe I do. It's were we had a life changing conversation."

"Life changing for whom?"

"Both of us, I guess."

"I know that it made me realize that I have to be true to the real me." Said the younger and slightly taller girl

. "And it made me realize…that…" she trailed off.

"It made you realize what?" she asked knowing well what the other was trying to say but wanted to played around anyway

"It made me realize that…that I love you"

"Now was that so hard to say?"

"It is when you've never knew what it meant before." She said taking a seat in the sand "But we do now" she said taking a seat next to the small brunette

"We?" Said the brunette looking at the beautiful blonde that sat next to her and couldn't help but stare into the warm blue eyes. "Yes 'we'" she said wrapping her arm around the older girl's shoulder "because I love you too." They both smiled and watched the waves in silence. "It's a shame that we can't stay here longer." said the brunette breaking the comfortable silence. "Yeah" said the blonde softly and wrapping her arms tightly around the brunette "but we do have to head back soon or my mother would probably have the police involved." she said with a forced laugh. "Why does she have to be that way, I mean I try so hard to be the perfect daughter and I guess it's not good enough?"

"Well I don't know what to tell you Spence. I mean I really haven't been there with my mom. The closest thing she came to worrying is when my father fought for custody, and she had to act like she gave a rat's ass in front of people, when in reality my nanny cared more about me, but my mother fired her two years later when I was like 10 or 11, she said I was to old for a nanny. But here I am making this about me when it's you who matters, so the point I was trying to make before I got sidetracked was that you are perfect the way that you are and you don't have to be anything for anyone else, the only thing you have to be is yourself. And that is what any good parent should want." "I'm sorry Ash I didn't want to-" Spencer began to say before she was interrupted by Ashley "no it's ok. I just had a lot of thoughts floating around and I just need some way to vent and I picked an inopportune moment to let it all out. But did you catch the last part about you"

"Yes I did and I think that you are perfect to me, so don't let anyone else to tell you other wise" Spencer said. Ashley moved forward and turned to face Spencer who had a smile on her face. "You know…I love you, I love you, I love you" Ashley began to sing in a joking voice and then they began to laugh "Noooooooo! Catchy pop tunes" Spencer said "you just ruined the moment"

"No I didn't I just made it more memorable, well Spencer Carlin I can't help but think of every sappy love song I've ever heard when I see you smile."

"Aww that's so sweet."

"I know I'm being … sappy"

"Well now you have to go out and do something to get your edge back."

"I guess I have to, do have a fake ID"

"No, Why?"

"Well let's get you one then we can go have some fun."

"I don't know why but there's something that tells me we are going to get busted"

"Leave the pessimism and all the madness to me"

"But seriously I really have to get home in an hour, or my mom will ground me and then I'll never get to see you." Spencer said wrapping her arms tightly around Ashley who leaned against her. They enjoyed the rest moment in silence. Ashley was already plotting something "fun". Spencer was wondering if she told her mother about her and Ash, how she would react. _Wait a minute she should be happy for me right?_ Spencer thought but decided to shake off her insecurities she was with Ashley and that's all that matters.

Before heading back into the madness Spencer looked at the girl she was holding and said softly "I want this to be the place we can come to when ever we need to get away. I want this to be our special place." "It already is Spence… and it always will be" Ashley replied. They didn't want to go but they had to, so they got up and dusted themselves off, they held hands as they made their way to Ashley's car, wondering if anyone would miss them if they stayed there forever. This was the special place where they went to get away from the chaotic thing called life, even if it was only for a moment.


	2. Chapter 2

_So I didn't give up on it .I'll try to update as soon and as much as I can or my imagination lets me. But I'm not making any promises.

* * *

_

It has been a few days since they last visited their special place, it's Thursday night and Spencer is at home trying to gather enough courage to tell her father about her relationship with Ashley. Her brothers were out so she was all alone. Spencer starts typing up a report for school before she decides to call Ashley, hearing her voice right now would really help. Ashley picks up after one ring "Hey Spence I was just thinking of you." There's a brief pause be for she continues "Spencer are you there?" "Yeah I'm here I just had to hear your voice." "Okay…" "I guess that sounded weird but I meant to add that I had to hear your voice because I think it will help me gather some kind of strength." "Well whatever it is, just know that I'm here for you Spence." That's all Spencer had to hear to know that she was ready to tell her parents, well at least her father. "I'm ready to tell my dad." "Tell him what…. Wait never mind I get it. So do you need me to be there?" "No I think I can do it by myself, but thank you for the thought." Spencer said as she heard a car pull into the driveway "No thanks needed." Ashley said. "I have to let you go I think my father just got home. I talk to you later." "I hope it goes well. Love you." "I love you too. Oh… and Ash, Thank you." Spencer said before she hung up.

She got up from her chair and made her way down stairs. She found her father sitting in the living room. "Hi dad" "Hey honey how was your day?" "It was fine, how was yours?" She said as she sat across from him. Arthur could tell by the expression on Spencer's face that she had something more to tell him "Spencer is there something you want to tell me?" "Actually there is something that I want to tell you but I don't know how to say it." "Well Spencer you know you can tell me anything." "I just don't want to disappoint you." "That's impossible honey, I'm your father and I will love you no matter what." "Okay here it goes…I'm…I am…dating Ashley" she let out a sigh of relief just hearing those words "Well she's my girlfriend. Oh it feels good to say it out loud." "Well Spencer what can I say other than I knew." "You knew, and you didn't say anything." Spencer said her father's response was surprising. "Well I thought it was best that you came and told me rather than say something." Arthur said as he made his way over to Spencer. "But how did you know?" She asked as he sat next to her "Are you really surprised, Spencer I've been working with kids your age for years. It was kind of obvious that there was something more than a friendship, because of the way that you relate to each other." "So you're okay with it?" "Spencer it doesn't matter if other people think that it is right, all that matters is if you feel that it is right in your heart." "Thanks dad" Spencer said as she hugged her father. "That really helped. But do you mind keeping this in between us for now. I'm going to tell everyone else a little later, I just need the pressure right now." She said as she got up. "It's okay, I won't say a word. But remember don't let what everyone else thinks stop you from being who you are." "I'll try to keep that in mind." Spencer said as she made her way to her room.

Once inside she sat on her bed and thought about what her father said. He is right I have to be myself no matter what. She grabbed her laptop and sat down on her bed to continue her schoolwork. A half an hour passed and she completely forgot to call Ashley back when a message pops up on her screen, it was Ashley.

Ashrocksit: "Hey, how'd it go? Am I going to have a mob of angry church goers knocking at my door anytime soon?"

Ohioqte: "Well you can expect them at three o'clock. They scheduled your lynching in after my exorcism. But seriously it went well, and I think you're confusing my father with I don't know…I got it your confusing him with my mother.

Ashrocksit: "So what did he say exactly?"

Ohioqte: "He told me not to let what other people think stop me from being myself."

Ashrocksit: "I so love him."

Ohioqte: "Aw but what about me Pout "

Ashrocksit: "Don't you pout at me, I love you too"

Ohioqte: "So what are we doing tomorrow?"

Ashrocksit: "Whatever you want to do"

Ohioqte: "How about that fun thing you were talking about the other day."

Ashrocksit: "Well my regular ID guy is out on business or got busted, I don't care, so I did manage to get you an ID but it 's not a great one."

Ohioqte: "I'm not even going to ask about the ID guy, but I will ask why do we need Fake IDs for."

Ashrocksit: "Don't worry about it; just know that we are going to have fun Saturday."

Ohioqte: "Okay I trust you."

Ashrocksit: "Good."

Ohioqte: "I have to finish this paper I'm writing if I want to be able to go out Saturday night so got to go. I less than three you."

Ashrocksit: "I love you too.

With that they both signed off.

* * *

_Okay so this didn't end up how I thought it would. I mean the writing in general, the story itself. Well I didn't really have a plan so basically this is writing itself. I'm interested in how it will go on._


End file.
